The present disclosure relates to a multimedia service system and, more particularly, to providing multimedia data (e.g., video or moving images) supporting an alpha channel frame regardless of CODEC comparability.
An alpha channel is a specialized channel for covering or controlling a predetermined region of an image. In general, an image displayed on a screen is produced by three channels and reproduces an image by synthesizing three color lights, such as Red (R), Green (G), and Blue (B). The fourth channel may be referred to as an alpha channel. The alpha channel is configured of black and white and used as a channel synthesized with another image.
Lately, an augmented reality (AR) service has been introduced. Through the AR service, virtual reality (VR) advertisement is provided using an alpha channel. For such an AR service, it is required to use a video format supporting the alpha channel, such as WebM. A user device in home needs to support a corresponding CODEC in order to use the virtual advertisement using an alpha channel using VP8 or VP9 CODEC technology. However, typical user devices support only H.264 CODEC and do not support VP8 and VP9 CODEC. Accordingly, in order to use the AR service such as a VR advertisement, it is necessary to replace the typical user devices to a user device supporting H.264 CODEC.